Bookstore
by Allamanda Cathartica
Summary: (JongLo) Dosen biologi sialan itu memang menyebalkan. Tapi, kalau bukan karenanya, mereka tidak akan dipertemukan. Hmm, pertemuan yang sangat absurd. #JongLo. A/N : MY VERY FIRST JONGLO FF YEYYY! #HappyUppieDay


**Bookstore**

 _By : Allamanda Cathartica_

 _Moon Jongup, Choi Junhong, and other casts._

Oneshot!

RATE : K+!

 **AUTHOR POV**

WARNING!

#HappyJongupDay guyss! A **romance** , **humor** , dan **fluffy** (semoga aja gak gagal wkwkwk). Hati-hati, FF INI AKAN MEMBUAT ANDA MUNTAH AKAN KEKONYOLAN JONGLO OK SIP.

 **SHOUNEN-AI**

ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO © **TS ENTERTAINMENT** , BUT THE STORY-LINE IS MINE!

Recommended banget baca FF ini sambil dengerin _B.A.P – Feel So Good_!

.

.

" _Aish_ , menyebalkan."

Seorang _namja_ turun dari motornya, menggerutu kesal dan menghela nafas beberapa kali—pejalan kaki lain jadi bingung padanya. _Namja_ itu berjalan ke dalam sebuah bangunan sederhana yang berkesan Eropa klasik.

Toko buku.

"Kalau bukan karena tugas menyebalkan dosen itu, aku pasti tidak akan pergi ke sini."

KRING KRING

 _Namja_ itu masuk, menatap pemandangan di dalamnya dengan nestapa. Oh, dia justru berharap agar bumi menelannya bulat-bulat saja—dia sangat tidak biasa pergi ke tempat itu.

Sekali lagi, toko buku.

" _May I help you_?"

Seorang _yeoja_ berpakaian semi-formal menyapanya dengan santun, dan _namja_ itu tersenyum agak canggung. Ia mengusap tengkuk belakangnya dengan bingung. Oh yeah, _he is very done_.

" _I.. want to find some books, related to microbiology thingy_."jawabnya, dengan nada ragu yang kentara.

 _Yeoja_ di hadapannya mengernyit, tetapi kemudian tersenyum dan membimbingnya ke rak-rak buku. _Namja_ itu menatap setiap rak buku yang mereka lewati dengan kebingungan. Dia sama sekali tidak mengerti hal-hal berbau perpustakaan, toko buku, _and all of them_.

" _If you need me, you'll find me in the cashier, Mr..._ "ah, _yeoja_ itu bingung mau memanggil _customer_ -nya itu bagaimana.

"Jongup. _Just call me that_."ucap _namja_ itu, diangguki si penjaga kasir.

 _Well_ , Jongup pun ditinggal sendirian di antara rak-rak buku berbau buku baru dan hal-hal seputar biologi.

"Aih, _I'm doomed_!"gerutunya, seraya menghantamkan kepalanya pelan ke arah rak buku.

Jongup berjalan dengan sangat terpaksa di dalam rak-rak buku itu. Ia melihat _list-list_ buku di sana, kebingungan dengan apa yang dia cari. Sebenarnya, dia benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang dia cari. Dia hanya ingat amanah dari dosen biologinya di universitas.

.

" _Find a microbiology book, or you will never pass this semester._ "

.

Oh, bunuh saja Moon Jongup karena dia benar-benar payah dalam hal berbau biologi. Kenapa bisa begitu? Tanyakan saja padanya sendiri yang benar-benar membenci pelajaran hafalan itu.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku benar-benar payah hal beginian."gumamnya.

Jongup meraih sebuah buku asal, membacanya dengan sangat tidak minat. Oh, ayolah! Jongup benar-benar butuh bantuan sekarang. Jika dia menelpon kakak sepupunya—Kim Himchan—yang ada dia akan dihajar oleh tunangan menyebalkannya. Jika dia menelpon sahabat satu kelas kuliahnya—Yoo Youngjae—yang pasti akan ditolak karena _namja_ itu jauh lebih mementingkan pacarnya si tukang makan daripada Jongup sendiri.

Jongup menaruh buku di tangannya, kemudian mengambil buku lain dengan sangat tidak minat. Lagipula, dia kebingungan harus bagaimana. Entahlah, Jongup tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, sampai-sampai _author_ tidak tahu harus mengetik apa—Jongup _is freaking blank_.

"Aku harus membeli buku. Ya, aku harus mencarinya."

Jongup melihat-lihat _list_ buku di depannya, menatapnya dengan serius—walau sebenarnya dia tidak tahu apa yang dia lakukan. Jongup sesekali membaca sinopsis di belakang buku yang dia pegang, hanya untuk mengembalikannya lagi ke rak buku.

Jongup bahkan tidak tahu jenis buku apa yang harus dia beli.

"Mikrobiologi?"gumam Jongup, mulai berjongkok—untuk mencari buku di rak yang lebih rendah.

Jongup mencari-cari buku di bawah dengan kesulitan yang sama dengan sebelumnya. Tidak ada tanda-tanda buku mikrobiologi atau apapun itu di sana, dan itu nyaris membuatnya frustasi.

"Aih, lama-lama kubunuh juga dosen itu!"pekik Jongup, tidak tahu tempat.

Ketika dia menoleh, ada sepasang kaki di hadapannya dengan sepatu. Dan ketika ia mendongak, ia melihat sepasang mata _hazel_ yang menatapnya dengan kebingungan.

"Ah, _I'm sorry_."

Jongup langsung berdiri dengan gugup, kemudian membungkuk singkat dan berjalan menjauh. Duh, dia malu jika harus membayangkan ekspresinya ketika menyadari bahwa seseorang melihatnya berjongkok dan berteriak di _bookstore_ hanya untuk sebuah buku mikrobiologi tidak jelas titipan dosennya.

Sementara Jongup gelagapan dan berjalan menjauh, _namja_ tinggi yang tadi menatapnya pun hanya mengerjap heran.

"Dia lagi sembelit, huh?"

-XOXO-

Jongup mengaduk cangkir kopi di hadapannya dengan tidak bersemangat. Saat ini, dia sedang ada di kafe sebelah toko buku yang tadi dia datangi.

 _Shit_ , dia bahkan belum menemui buku yang dia cari dan malah ketangkap basah pengunjung lain tengah bertingkah konyol di sana. Jongup menatap pemandangan jalan di sampingnya yang terhalang kaca kafe. London memang benar-benar menyebalkan untuknya, khususnya untuk mahasiswa pindahan sepertinya.

"2 bulan tinggal di London ternyata tidak mengubah nasibku yang payah dalam biologi."gumam Jongup, kemudian menegak kopi miliknya.

 _Eh?_

Jongup menatap cangkir di tangannya, kemudian menghela nafas berat. Dia menenggelamkan kepalanya di antara lipatan tangannya di atas meja, berkali-kali menggerutu—untung suaranya terhalang dan teredam meja.

Sial, kopinya habis.

-XOXO-

" _One regular coffee, please_."

Jongup menunggu di kasir, setelah memesan secangkir kopi lagi. Jongup menunggu dengan sabar—aslinya dia ingin sekali memarahi pelayanan kafe itu yang lambat. _Well_ , Jongup sedang temperamental, sepertinya.

"Kau?"

Jongup menoleh dengan malas, mendengar suara di sampingnya.

DEG!

ASDFGHJKL ITU KAN _NAMJA_ YANG DIA TEMUI DI _BOOKSTORE_!?

Jongup terdiam, terpaku sejenak. _Namja_ itu menatapnya, kemudian tersenyum dan mengangguk—menyapanya secara nonverbal. Jongup mengangguk kaku, kemudian kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pelayan-pelayan kasir.

"Kau sudah menemukan buku yang kau cari?"

Jongup mengernyit, kemudian menoleh. _Namja_ itu berbicara dengan Bahasa Korea, bukan Inggris. Hmm, orang Korea, kah?

"Siapa namamu?"tanya Jongup, dengan Bahasa Korea-nya—dia benar-benar bersyukur akhirnya bertemu orang lain yang satu bahasa ibu dengannya.

"Choi Junhong. Panggil saja Junhong."sapa _namja_ manis itu, kemudian tersenyum manis.

Oh, senyum yang benar-benar berkesan bagi Jongup.

"Moon Jongup. Kau.. yang melihatku di _bookstore_?"sapa Jongup, dengan nada gugup.

"Ya, itu aku."jawab Junhong, disusul oleh senyuman manisnya.

"Maaf, aku bertingkah memalukan di sana."ucap Jongup, dengan suara mengecil di ujung kalimatnya.

Junhong mengerjap lucu, kemudian terkekeh pelan dan menyesapi minumannya lagi. Jongup menoleh padanya, menatap raut wajah _namja_ di sampingnya.

Duh, Jongup jadi meragukan apakah dia _namja_ atau _yeoja_ saking manisnya.

"Aku senang bisa bertemu orang Korea juga di sini. London semakin menyebalkan di sini, dan aku malas berbicara dalam Bahasa Inggris."gumam Junhong, diangguki Jongup.

"Lebih enak bicara bahasa ibu."ucap Jongup, disenyumi Junhong.

" _So_.. apa keperluanmu di _bookstore_ tadi?"tanya Junhong, menatap Jongup dengan minat.

Ya, _namja_ yang baru pertama kali dia temui ini benar-benar manis dan menggemaskan—Junhong penasaran orang seperti apa Jongup itu. Ehem, _looks like both are interested into each other_.

"Aku sedang ada keperluan mencari buku mikrobiologi di sini, karena aku baru saja memulai semester kuliahku dengan sangat buruk. Kalau aku tidak bisa menemukannya, aku tidak akan lulus semester ini."jelas Jongup, diakhiri dengan helaan nafas pelan.

Junhong terdiam, kemudian terkekeh. Dia menghabiskan kopi pesanannya, kemudian turun dari bangkunya. Jongup mengernyit heran, dan Junhong balik menatapnya bingung.

"Kenapa diam saja? Ayo, kita cari bukumu!"ucap Junhong, yang kemudian berjalan duluan.

" _Wait_.. _aish_! Aih, _thank you_! Junhong, tunggu!"

Jongup pun berlari ke arah Junhong yang sudah duluan keluar kafe, sembari memegangi cangkir kopi pesanannya yang masih panas di tangan.

-XOXO-

"Buku mikrobiologi, ya? Harusnya ada di barisan ini."

Junhong menatap _list_ buku di sana dengan penuh selidik, sedangkan Jongup mengikutinya seraya menyesapi kopi pesanannya yang sudah menghangat. Dia menatap buku-buku di sana dengan tatapan tak menentu— _he has no idea which book he needs to buy_.

"Mikrobiologi seperti apa yang diinginkan dosenmu? Mikrobiologi pangan? Mikrobiologi teknologi? Rekayasa mikrobiologi?"tanya Junhong, masih tidak mengalihkan pandangan dari buku-buku di sana.

"Eumm.. kurasa rekayasa mikrobiologi, jika aku tidak salah menebak."ucap Jongup, dibalas oleh senyuman Junhong—Jongup mana sadar dengan senyuman itu.

"Ah, di sini dia!"

Junhong menarik sebuah buku dari rak di depannya, kemudian membaca sinopsisnya. Jongup meminum kopinya lagi, kemudian menatap buku di tangan Junhong dengan penasaran.

"Yap! Ini buku yang kau cari."ucap Junhong, kemudian menyerahkannya pada Jongup.

"Terimakasih banyak. Kau benar-benar membantuku."ucap Jongup, diangguki Junhong.

"Aku sudah biasa mencari buku di sini, jadi aku tahu dimana aku harus menemukannya."ucap Junhong.

Krik krik.

Hening absolut.

Tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Jongup menatap Junhong, yang kini tengah menunduk malu. Jongup tersenyum, kemudian mendekap erat buku itu dan menatap Junhong yang masih malu-malu, entah karena apa.

"Aku harus segera pergi. Sahabatku di kelas kuliah bisa menceramahiku kalau aku telat datang."ucap Jongup.

Baru saja Jongup mau berbalik, ketika sebuah tangan lentik menahannya.

"Eh?"

Junhong merogoh kantung kemejanya, kemudian mengambil pulpen. Dia meraih tangan Jongup, lalu menulis sesuatu di situ. Bukan kata-kata, bukan kalimat.

Tapi nomor telpon ponselnya.

"Ji-jika kau tidak keberatan, a-aku mau kita.. berteman lebih dekat. Senang.. bisa berkenalan denganmu."ucap Junhong, dengan nada malu-malu yang benar-benar membuatnya terlihat menggemaskan.

BLUSH!

 _Well_ , Jongup hanya bisa merona karena kata-kata manis dari Junhong. Keduanya tidak bergerak dan hanya saling merona malu di antara rak-rak buku _bookstore_ itu. Sampai–

PIP PIP

Jongup mendapat panggilan telpon. Dengan satu tangannya, Jongup merogoh kantong celananya dan mengangkat telponnya.

" _Hello_?"

" _YA MOON JONGUP KAU DIMANA? DOSEN MARAH-MARAH KARENA KAU TELAT LAGI!"_

Sial, itu Youngjae.

 **THE END**

KRIK KRIK KRIK KRIK

Akhiran yang sangat absurd, sangat aneh, sangat delusional, dan sangat tidak dimengerti. Intinya, HAPPY JONGUP DAY GUYSSS! SEMOGA URI JONGUPIE BISA LANGGENG SAMA JUNHONG /eh/

Well, mind to **REVIEW** and **FAVOURITE** , pls?

© **Allamanda Cathartica, 2017**


End file.
